


Guess How Much I Love You

by bcngtanfics



Category: bts
Genre: Love, M/M, Story, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, tae - Freeform, vmin - Freeform, vmin aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcngtanfics/pseuds/bcngtanfics
Summary: a story where park jimin wants to tell taehyung just how much he loves him.
Kudos: 3





	Guess How Much I Love You

“Oh I don’t know,” Taehyung tucked the piece of hair behind his ear. His hair had been getting longer, Jimin liked it that way. It gave him more to work with when playing with the strands.

“Come on I want you to guess,” whined Jimin. “Throw out your wildest answers.”

“More than the distance from here to that rock.” It was barely a few meters away. 

Jimin chuckled and swatted Taehyung’s arm, “Don’t be silly, you know it’s more than that.” 

Taehyung thought in the many years they’d know each other, what possible length could describe the love he had for Jimin? But making him guess how much Jimin had for him was the difficult part for him to process. He wanted to think it was a grand amount but Taehyung thought the world of Jimin; he was afraid that it might not be reciprocated. His biggest fear.

“This much. I love you this much.” Jimin’s arms stretched as long as they could, his fingers extended, muscles shaking as they reach further and further out.

Taehyung turned on his side, no longer laying on his back to view the stars but to properly see his star. “But I love you this much.” His arm shot straight in the air, Jimin smiled at the thought of it reaching the sky.

“I love you as high as I can reach.” Jimin declared, jumping to his feet and his arms lifted past his head. 

“That’s not very high.”

Jimin snickered, crossing his arms and making a face at his Taehyung. “So what that you’re taller.”

“Two inches is two inches and you know it,” Taehyung remarked, “but I love you as high as I can reach.” 

Jimin was impressed at the span and height that he could reach. It was enough to make him believe that he did love him, but not as much as he loved Taehyung. 

But Jimin thought of something more clever than reaching above their heads or their arms spanning outwards. 

He had impressive balance and could do a handstand better than anyone he knew. So, he steadied himself to fall forwards on his hands and stand straight upside down. 

With a huff, “I love you all the way up to my toes.” This made him Tae laugh that he didn’t bother even attempting to do what Jimin had done even though he most certainly could. 

Taehyung grabbed him by the the legs as he still balanced upside down, “And I love you all the way up to your toes.”

He pushed Jimin gently and he went tumbling down on his back. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. 

Now what could be more than that... Think Jimin...

“Oh!” The thought occurred to him, “I love you as high as I can jump.” Jimin did a little hop which stretched the corners of Taehyung’s mouth long and wide. He continued to bounce up and down and Tae couldn’t help himself to do a little hop as well.

“Still got you beat on the height.”

This made Jimin pout, he wanted everything in his being to make Taehyung believe that he loved him more than he could imagine. He was more than just his person, he couldn’t even fathom what Taehyung meant to him. Jimin knew that there was a part of him that didn’t believe Jimin’s words, he wanted so badly to prove him wrong. That he was worthy of love. 

“You see that river?”

“What riv-“

“Exactly,” Jimin interrupted, “I love you as far as this hill goes down, past the fields, and past that river that you can’t even see.”

He heard a breath come out softly from Taehyung as he laid back down on his back, almost like he was questioning it.

Stop questioning, you idiot.

“Well,” Taehyung pondered his response, “wherever that river ends, I love you over the land beyond it.”

That must be far, Jimin thought as he grew more tired as the sun began to disappear timely into what looked to be hills that Taehyung had mentioned.

There has to be something further, something larger than Taehyung could even begin to think of. 

Amidst the land in front of them, Jimin began to wonder how small they were in this world. He had his friends and family, but most importantly he had Taehyung. He made him feel less small. He made him feel like he could take on the whole world around him, from the land to the sea, to the sky to the moon.

Jimin cuddled up against Taehyung’s side, his favorite place to be. Just before shutting his eyes, he let out a sigh, “I love you right up to the moon.”

“Now that’s far. That’s very, very far.” Taehyung observed his face as he inhaled and exhaled ever so softly.

He brushed his hair back, letting the couple tears that were dying to trickle down from his precious eyes. 

As his lips went to press against Jimin’s head, he whispered delicately, “I love you right up to the moon... and back, Park Jimin.”

He meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> vmin rights  
> ~  
> yunhseoks - twt


End file.
